Virtual reality refers to a computer technology that can provide immersive experience and can imitate the world around us. By means of three-dimensional display, users can be completely immersed in a virtual world created by a computer. On the Electronic Entertainment Expo in 2012, Oculus Company exhibited a head-mounted display Oculus Rift based on the virtual reality technology. It tracks the motion of the head by a motion sensor mounted on a helmet, and adjusts the display viewing angle to bring vivid immersive experience to the users. With the emergence of the Oculus Rift, the virtual reality technology has attracted widespread attention in the industry, the helmet mounted virtual reality device (Helmet Mounted Display, HMD) got a rapid development, such as Facebook Oculus Rift, HTC Vive, Google Cardboard and Samsung Gear VR. The HMD device, represented by Oculus Rift, is an independent product, with a variety of built-in electronic parts and components, has its own display screen, but cannot work independently of a host system; besides, the requirements on the configurations of the host are relatively high, especially on a graphic card, which should be at least NVIDIA GTX970 or AMD R9 290 grade or higher. The very high device price and the very high requirements on the computer cause the emergence of the Google Cardboard. Compared to such HMD devices, Google Cardboard provides a cheaper HMD solution for consumers, i.e., a device that is connectable to a smart phone, has a relatively simple structure and may convert 2D display into 3D virtual reality display, but with relatively bad VR experience. With reference to the basic principle of the Google Cardboard, more and more similar VR glasses emerge in the market, which mainly differ in wearing comfort, optical quality and adjustment function. For example, Samsung Gear VR is provided with a built-in tracking sensor, advanced 3D lenses, and a plastic shell, and may provide better VR experience than Google Cardboard.
At present, most of the HMD devices still use traditional interactive modes, such as using a mouse or joystick, thereby seriously affecting the immersive experience of the users. Moreover, the very fast speed of a keyboard or a joystick will cause increased dizziness, which is not conducive to the user's experience. An innovative technology company in the United States launched a new entertainment facility “The VOID (The Vision of Infinite Dimensions)” in which players wear virtual reality devices to enter a virtual world, and in collaboration with a real scene set up with the theme of the virtual scenes, the players can move freely therein to experience the fun of the virtual reality. However, similar to most VR games, such virtual reality scenes are fixed and designed in advance, and the user almost never participates in the design of the virtual scenes. Moreover, the experience similar to VOID requires the support of related real scenes, and the construction of the related real environment is a complex process, thereby being time-consuming and high in cost.
At present, the problems of virtual reality games are mainly reflected in that: the virtual scenes are fixed and designed in advance; the user almost never participates in the design of the virtual scenes; and the collaborative design and games between users are less involved.